


Vanilla Kisses

by intoapuddle



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/pseuds/intoapuddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2,6k words of rimming, playing with ice cream, nipple play and hand jobs<br/>Inspired by a mix of crisscolfer feels and a klainernity induced ice cream craving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla Kisses

It started with Chris coming home in a mood while Darren was on the phone. Chris passed the living room without throwing Darren a single glance and walked in to the bathroom. Darren could hear the shower start. Okay, so he’d be a while.

Darren ended his conversation with Chuck and headed to the kitchen, rummaging the drawers for anything that Chris would like, but they didn’t have many sweets lying around. Darren ended up finding a pint of ice cream in the freezer. He put it out as he started brewing some tea and just as he filled the two cups with hot water the shower stopped and left an eery quiet for a couple of moments before Chris came out wearing a soft, white robe.

Darren turned his head, and once Chris was by his side he put his arms around him. He smelled clean, fresh, with some hint of lavender. He’d totally used Darren’s products, which brought something hot and possessive to coil inside of Darren. Chris smelled like his.

“Hey, grumpy,” Darren murmured.

Chris immediately tensed, but Darren just rubbed his back in soft, soothing circles until he relaxed under the touch. Darren pressed a gentle kiss on the side of Chris’s neck.

“What’s that?” Chris asked after a moment, and Darren stepped out of the embrace to see what he meant.

Chris was motioning towards the tea and ice cream, and Darren’s mouth turned up in a proud grin.

“That’s… for you,” Darren said.

Chris looked at him incredulously. His hair was wet and his eyes looked greenish in this light, contrasting beautifully against the flushed pink of his cheeks.

“You wanna cuddle up on the couch with blankets and The Notebook, too?” Chris asked with one sarcastic eyebrow raised.

“That sounds like a great idea,” Darren said, used to Chris’s jaded sense of humor when he was in a mood. “I’ll do your nails if you do mine.”

That forced a giggle out of Chris, and Darren deemed himself successful. He wrapped an arm around Chris’s waist, eyes shutting as he brushed their lips together. Chris drew in a breath as they parted, and the sound of it went straight to Darren’s cock. He blinked, still staring at Chris’s lips as Chris spoke.

“Gimme some,” he murmured, and Darren turned to look where Chris was gazing at the ice cream on the counter.

He scooped some up on a spoon and put it to Chris’s mouth. It wasn’t until Chris looked up at Darren with those pretty green eyes that Darren realized how suggestive feeding Chris vanilla flavored ice cream was. Chris seemed to realize this as well. His mouth turned into a smirk as he teased his tongue onto the white contents of the spoon before opening up and putting it in his mouth. He slowly pulled off , lips tight around the spoon, eyes still on Darren. Chris let out a soft moan as he savored the ice cream in his mouth. The sound was so fucking loud in Darren’s ears. He swallowed hard.

“Fuck,” Darren said under his breath.

Chris raised one eyebrow and smirked as if to say, “jealous?”, before he put a hand on the back of Darren’s neck and pushed their mouths together yet again.

It was weird at first, as Chris opened his mouth and tentatively touched Darren’s tongue with his own. It was cold, but sweet and…

… Fucking delicious.

There is a point in every make out session between Darren and Chris when it turns from mild and innocent to ragingly hot and urgent. This time it was the moment when a droplet of ice cream fell from Chris’s lip to land on his chest, and Darren didn’t hesitate to lick it right off of there.

Chris stared, blinked, and stared again. The contrast of the cold ice cream and Darren’s mouth had made his body stutter in a way he hadn’t experienced before unless he was close to coming.

Darren seemed to realize this, because he scooped up another spoonful of ice cream. He looked from Chris’s chest up to his eyes in question. Chris responded by putting both hands on the counter behind him and puffing up his chest a little bit so that Darren could put some on there without it sliding right off his smooth chest.

Chris had not expected for Darren to put it where he did, though. Darren smeared some on top of his left nipple that was already peaked from arousal and then his warm mouth closed around it and he sucked, hard. Chris was accustomed to kitten licks and playful brushes of hands when it came to his nipples, thinking that was enough, but this. Staring down at Darren’s beautiful face as he licked and sucked at Chris’s cold nipple paired with the mixture of hot and cold made his back arch and for breathy moans of surprise to escape his lips as the sensation accelerated and made its way throughout his body.

“Fuck,” Chris breathed out, turning his head and closing his eyes for a second.

Darren put away the spoon and grabbed Chris’s ass cheeks possessively beneath the material of the robe, squeezing deliciously as his mouth worked Chris’s chest. It was intense. It was like being throughly fucked without the actual fucking, and Chris was so overwhelmed and amazed by how his body reacted to it that he couldn’t keep his eyes open.

He looked back at Darren after a few moments and put a hand on the back of his head. The hands on his ass weren’t squeezing anymore. They were just resting there, assured. Chris’s fingers carded through Darren’s soft hair, tugging ever so slightly. Darren pulled back to wet his lips, swallowing, before peeking the tip of his tongue out and lick a close to excruciatingly soft stripe onto the hardened bud. Chris’s fingers twitched and his toes curled. He pulled Darren off of him by the hair and let out a big breath.

“Darren,” Chris said.

His dick felt huge between his legs, the outline of it evident behind the soft material of his robe.

Darren looked down. He could feel Chris’s hard-on against his stomach.

“Yeah?” he asked.

Chris kissed the side of Darren’s mouth softly. The hand in Darren’s hair moved to settle on his jaw and he angled him in for a deeper kiss. Their tongues brushed again. Darren tasted like sweet vanilla.

“Want you so fucking bad,” Chris murmured, the words rolling filthily from his tongue. “Bedroom, okay?”

He took the pint of ice cream and the spoon and turned on his heel, headed towards the bedroom. Darren barely had time to react before Chris turned his head and said, “coming?”

Darren scrambled his way over there as fast as his feet would carry him.

~*~

The lazy, naked make out session that followed was like every wet dream Darren used to have as a kid. The ice cream was left forgotten on the night stand beside the bed as they kissed deliberately slowly, with Chris’s arm extended and Darren’s head resting on top of it. Chris had to lean down to meet Darren’s lips. Every brush of tongue slow and soft, yet so fucking heated and intense.

It wasn’t a conscious decision, but Darren’s hands were skimming the skin of Chris’s chest anyway, so when his fingers reached a soft nipple he could feel Chris jump a little beneath the touch as it hardened. The patient ‘we have all the time in the world’-air of the make out immediately changed to something a lot more urgent just at that unsuspected jolt in Chris’s muscles. Chris’s nipples were still so cold and sensitive from before. The sensation drew small, staccato breaths out of him as he arched into Darren’s touch.

Darren couldn’t hold in the whines of pleasure. His hips started pumping as he rubbed himself against Chris’s side and they kissed. The hardened nipple was caught in the safe pinch of Darren’s fingers.

“Fuck, Darren,” Chris gritted out, “fuck, wait a second.”

Darren slowed. His hand let go of Chris’s nipple and flattened out on top of it. He could feel Chris’s heart hammer hard with arousal inside his chest.

“Chris,” Darren whined, hand massaging Chris’s chest. “I wanna—”

Chris looked at him, awed.

“Wanna what?” he asked, and the way he was looking at Darren with such interest made it that much more intense.

Darren’s cock was flushed hard up against Chris’s hip. It wouldn’t take many thrusts for it to be over, but despite all the delicious sensations showering over them, urging them closer to release, Darren didn’t want that just yet.

“Wannamakeyoucome,” he ushered out in an incoherent whisper.

There was no denying Chris caught every last word, though, because his expression changed to something Darren couldn’t read.

“The ice cream is still cold,” Chris said then, assured.

Darren frowned a little bit. If this was some sort of code for something he had no idea what it was supposed to mean.

“I want you to lick it off me,” Chris clarified, leaning in so close that their foreheads were touching.

Chris grabbed Darren’s hand that was resting on top of his chest, rubbing his thumb soothingly against the back of it for a moment before he guided it downwards between Chris’s legs. Darren first thought he was going to wrap it around Chris’s dark, thick cock, but they merely brushed past it with a soft moan from Chris until Chris pushed Darren’s fingers between the cheeks of his ass, up against his hole.

“There,” Chris murmured, and his flushed cheeks revealed that he was nervous, even a little shameful, about the request. “Want you to lick it off of there.”

As Darren pressed his fingers against Chris’s asshole he could feel it clench, and he shuddered out a horny breath. Darren had licked, kissed, and fucked Chris’s asshole several times, but there was something about putting the ice cream there that seemed filthier in a way. Different.

“Fuck yes,” Darren said, scissoring his fingers between the plump cheeks of his ass and looked down. “You’d love the cold there, wouldn’t you? Want me to lick the cold off your needy little hole, yeah?”

“Yeah, fuck me with that tongue,” Chris pleaded softly, and Darren groaned inwardly.

He couldn’t wait any longer. He moved down Chris’s body and pushed his thighs apart, revealing a perfectly smooth, pink little hole.

“Fuck, you’re clean,” Darren huffed out. “Did you just shave?”

“Yeah,” Chris said. “In the shower just now.”

“You anticipated this, didn’t you?” Darren asked, awed, and kissed the inner side of Chris’s ass cheek fondly, right beside the hole.

He could just imagine Chris standing there with his leg hitched high as he reached to shave around his hole because he knew how much Darren loved that smooth, perfect skin. Knew he wouldn’t be able to resist that, even if he wanted to.

“Mmh,” Chris murmured in agreement as Darren pressed another soft kiss to his skin. “Wanna get started?”

Chris handed Darren the carton of ice cream and the spoon shakily, and Darren nodded, accepting it. He scooped some up on the spoon. Chris’s thighs were spread so far apart now, with Chris’s arms hooked in the fold of his knees, hitched up so that he held himself open, completely at Darren’s mercy.

“Gonna put it on you now,” Darren forewarned.

“Fuck yes, do it,” Chris encouraged shamelessly.

Darren put a piece of consist ice cream on top of Chris’s hole. The gasp that came from Chris and the visible shiver that went through his body in response to the cold made Darren groan again. Chris was so fucking sensitive, always reacted so openly. Darren watched as Chris’s hole opened ever so slightly and closed, fluttering visibly. The ice cream was already starting to melt against the heat of Chris’s skin, and it drove Darren nuts to watch as the white became liquid against Chris’s hole.

He licked a stripe up his hole, sucking up the ice cream and teasing just inside the first rim of Chris’s hole. It brought a moan out of his boyfriend, who pushed himself up against Darren’s mouth to get more. Darren sucked harder, licking that smooth hole nice and clean. It tasted good, Chris’s musky flavor mixed with vanilla scented, cold ice cream, and Darren almost hadn’t time to think of the arousing part of it, he just wanted more.

He put a second load of ice cream on Chris which brought more moans out of him, and this time he immediately put his mouth all around it. Sucking up the ice cream, kissing and licking furiously in time with the increase of Chris’s gasps and moans of pleasure. Darren put both hands on either of Chris’s ass cheeks, pushing a little bit as he mouthed at the hole, fucking his tongue further inside to Chris’s obvious joy.

“Feel good, babe?” Darren asked throatily, barely pausing for a breath before he went back in to fuck Chris with his tongue.

“Ye-es!” Chris cried out, the word turning into two syllables when Darren reached a particular sweet spot. “D-don’t stop, fuck. Just keep fucking me like that, so good.”

Darren fucked his tongue in and out of Chris’s tiny hole. It was pretty messy, with the mixture of his extensive saliva and the ice cream. He was practically drooling onto Chris, but it helped. Chris’s hole was tight, but it gave for Darren’s tongue beautifully.

“Darren,” Chris moaned shakily. “Yes.”

Darren could hear the smile in Chris’s voice, and it made him feel like a goddamned prince. He felt Chris’s hands scramble at the back of his head, but he just held him there softly. Not demanding any more or less. Just there. Darren could feel his own need build up inside, how his cock filled more at every little noise that escaped Chris’s needy lips.

“Fuck I’m close,” Chris huffed, voice obviously straining to make actual words. “Fuck.”

“Need me to touch you?” Darren asked, hand moving to wrap around Chris’s cock.

“Just— just hold me there,” Chris shuddered. His body started moving on its own between the heat of Darren’s mouth and the deliciously tight close of his hand. “Justlikethat. Yes, good fucking God, yes.”

Chris’s moans became louder as his orgasm approached rapidly, eventually thundering upon him as Darren thrust his tongue harder into him and squeezed at the head of Chris’s fat cock. Darren could see Chris’s toes curl and feel his ass clench around his tongue when Chris suddenly stilled, every fucking muscle in his body tightening, and then after that small moment of utter bliss he fell over the edge with big breath after big breath filling Darren’s ears, Chris’s ass still rocking against his mouth lazily.

Darren gave Chris’s hole a few loving kisses before he pulled back and crawled on top of his boyfriend. Chris looked completely blissed out, eyes shut and jaw slack, but with the shadow of a smile on his face that Darren couldn’t miss. Darren kissed Chris’s cheek softly, and Chris sighed elatedly before his eyes fluttered open and they met Darren’s.

“Gonna take care of you,” Chris murmured. “Just gimme a moment.”

“It’s okay,” Darren said with a ridiculous grin plastered on his face. “So, so okay.”

Chris kissed Darren’s mouth softly and pulled back with a contemplative look on his face.

“Mmh,” he said eventually. “Ice cream.”

“Yeah,” Darren grinned.

“No wonder you went to town on me like you did,” Chris said, matching Darren’s laughter.

“Gotta admit, though,” Darren said, and leaned in close to Chris’s ear conspiratorially. “You taste a lot better than that ice cream.”

“Do I, now?” Chris asked.

And with that he rolled them over so that he was on top, scratching his teeth against Darren’s neck, and wrapping his hand around his cock to eventually rub him to euphoria.


End file.
